1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to body therapy apparatus, and specifically in one aspect to external herbal warmers for abdominal muscle relaxation and aromatherapy for infants suffering from colic or fussiness.
2. Description of Related Technology
Several types of body warmers which use different principles of application and operation are evidenced in the prior art. Historically, body warming was achieved through water bottles, warm compresses, hot washcloths, steam, or herbal preparations of salves, creams, extracts and plasters. Such applications contained herbal extractions which caused a heating sensation when applied to the skin. These extractions, such as Capsicum (red pepper) or Brassica (mustard seed) also caused skin irritation or discomfort.
Recently, other methods of body warming developed popularity, including electrical heating pads, whereby an electrical current flows through a conductor of heat which is insulated and woven into a flexible cover or sheath. Patents using such methodology are evident when the heating pad is: (i) wrapped around the desired body part and fastened in place (U.S. Pat. No. 4,736,088 to Gordon Bart (1988); (ii) shaped as a garment to warm body parts (U.S. Pat. No. 5,050,595 to Krafft (breast warmer 1991) with battery power, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,628,930 to Williams for pelvic warming to abate menstrual cramping. (1986); (iii) shaped as a cushion for seating (U.S. Pat. No. 4,335,725 to Geldmacher 1982); and (iv) heated gel packs (U.S. Pat. No. 4,904,846 to Oscandal, 1990), each of the foregoing incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
Other non-electric heating pads are evidenced in the prior art. Some use moisture for effect. Typically, the fabric is moistened with hot water, or heated in a microwave, then applied to the desired part of the body, and fastened or held in place. The warming effect only lasts until the heat stored in the moist pad is dissipated. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,207,885 to Hampton et al. (1980); U.S. Pat. No. 4,753,241 to Brannigan et al. (1988); and U.S. Pat. No. 5,135,518 to Vera (1992), each of the foregoing incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
Heating gels and fluid mediums are also used inside of pads. The fluids have a high heat capacity designed to reach specific temperatures when heated in a microwave. The products are then applied to the skin of the body to release heat until the gel or medium dissipates all the stored heat. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,935,550 to Dunshee (1988); U.S. Pat. No. 4,756,311 to Francis Jr. (1988); and U.S. Pat. No. 4,700,706 to Munch (1987), each of the foregoing incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
Some gel pads are designed for specific parts of the body. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,050,598 to Tucker (1991) intended for use on the feet; shoe inserts described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,214,588 to Byler (1980). Hand warmers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,050,596 to Walasek, et al. (1991), each of the foregoing incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
Other pads contain chemical components that produce heat without the need for external heating. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,176,134 to Hudson (1993); U.S. Pat. No. 4,580,547 to Kapralis et a. (1986); U.S. Pat. No. 4,596,250 Beisang, et al. (1986); and U.S. Pat. No. 5,046,479 to Usui (1991), each of the foregoing incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
Despite the broad variety of body warming techniques and apparatus found in the prior art, all suffer from one or more significant disadvantages. Specifically, electric warmers most typically use house current (e.g., 115 VAC 60 Hz) from a wall plug. The user is dependent upon the proximity to a wall plug. Moreover, this method is not safely used while sleeping for overnight use. The unit can overheat and burn or injure the user, or the presence of moisture, exposed conductors, etc. may form an unwanted shorting and electrocution path. This method also offers no mobility, unless powered by an integrated battery or other energy storage system which can be bulky and awkward.
Gel and fluid heaters are also sometimes inconvenient to use. Heating action is not always even or uniform. Gel packs or fluid containers can also rupture and leak.
Warmers that operate by retaining body heat contain no external heat source and as a result, they have limited effectiveness in terms of therapy.
Hence, what is needed is a safe, effective easy-to-use, easily applied, generally lightweight, flexible, washable, warming therapy apparatus.
Another significant unsatisfied need relates specifically to the treatment of colic-stricken or “fussy” infants. Colic is a common affliction for infants, and can cause significant discomfort or distress for both the infant and its parent(s) or caregiver(s). It can often last for a significant period of time, and result in significant ingestion of air (from long-term crying), thereby exacerbating any gastrointestinal difficulties the infant is already experiencing.
Additionally, since infants cannot effectively communicate verbally or using other means (aside from crying), the parent/caregiver is unsure what is afflicting the infant, and hence treatments for the wrong condition may be erroneously administered.
Moreover, several “aroma” therapy or similar prior art devices intended for use on adults may contain substances which are at very least ineffective for infants, and at worst irritating and even deleterious to the health and/or well being of the infant. For example, seemingly benign substances such as rosemary and cinnamon may be ineffective and in fact irritating to infants.
Accordingly, a therapy apparatus and method specifically targeted at colic-stricken or fussy infants is also needed.